


My Last Will

by Shinomiya



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, VictUuri, but im adding tags now, i dont remember writing this..., thats very gay tbh, uhhh, viktuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 11:50:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10898790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinomiya/pseuds/Shinomiya





	My Last Will

It has been such a long time since I have seen those dark eyes. I don't even know where you are, don't even know your name. But everytime I remember that cheerful smile of yours, accompanied by your soothing voice my heart races. I wish that on the last time we met, you had told me your name. But you joked, saying that a thief of hearts shouldn't have a name. Perhaps you were right, after all you stole mine. After months of meeting, one day you didn't show up. And in the day after, and after.  
But I knew you were alive, and happy. I still waited for you. And I forever will. So many winters have gone by, and I am still here, standing in the cold jagged ground. I believe that one day you will come back, and smile cheerfully brushing your disappearance as a joke. And I guess I am happy that you were the one that encouraged me to do what I liked. To be myself, and skate on the ice. I hope that one day, when I am skating with that smile of mine I will meet those eyes of yours. I will forever wait for you, my thief. Even if it means being on the cold or on the rain, I will forever wait for you to come back. These thoughts of mine will never go away, after all, I love you more than I love myself.  
Today is another day. Another day that I keep remembering you to keep myself motivated to do what I love. As I walk on the streets of St. Petersburg, I look up and see the beautiful night filled with stars. At this moment, I remember that you were as warm as the sun, but with eyes and hair as dark as the night. I was prepared to move, when I saw a car coming. Ah, but such is the way as the light sweetly blinds me. You really were the one that got me distracted. But before I could say goodbye to my life, I was pushed away. As I look at my hero, I notice a very familiar figure. After all these years, I was right at keeping the hope. But when my sparkle of hope comes back, it is quickly tinted with despair. The hopelessness filled my heart as I hear the loud crash. The red blood, splattered on the ground. I rush towards your body. You had grown up to such a beautiful person, yet you had to become dirtied this way? The funniest part of this is that you kept that smile of yours until the very end. But you forgot something – what was your name? You can't end without telling it to me. My thoughts were interrupted as you brushed your soft hand on my face.  
“ My name.. Is Yuuri. “  
Those were the last words I ever heard from you. It has been one year since I have been writing these poems for you, my dearest Yuuri. I know that from afar you are watching me. As I finish those words, the rope around my neck keeps getting tighter. It doesn't hurt if I know that soon we will be together. My destiny was to always be with you. And now, I will make sure th


End file.
